Moment Like This
by pwndheartx
Summary: Anna was a push over. Simple as that. But when the ball is finally pushed in her court she needs to make the shot herself. It figures that the only time she gets to pick is when the outcome can completely kill someone she loves.
1. Prolouge

_I'm Glad I Can Ran Away From My Troubles_

_**One Week Ago...**_

**Jacob Black**:

_Let him go. _Sam's thoughts were soft, but still an order. Embry and Quil slowed to a walk.

If only I could stop hearing, stop seeing what they saw. My head was so crowded, but the only way to be alone was to be human again, and I couldn't stand the pain.

_Phase back,_ Sam directed them. _I'll pick you up, Embry._

First one, then another awareness faded into silence. Only Sam was left.

_Thank you_, I managed to think.

_Come home when you can_. The words were faint, trailing off into blank emptiness as he left, too. And I was alone...

If the silence in my head lasted, I would never go back. I wouldn't be the first one to choose this form over the other. Maybe, if I ran far enough away, I would never have to hear again... I pushed my legs faster, letting Jacob Black disappear behind me."

Eclipse; pg629; Stephanie Meyer


	2. One

**November 18**

**Annabelle Uley****:**

A mess of green and brown was burned to my brain. How anyone could take this much foliage baffled me. If I could just get away from my controlling family I could truly be happy, instead of opting to lying. Everything had to be their way. I was pushed by my father, Mickey's, tribe to move to La Push. Population? Five. My mother, Marsha, she wasn't even remotely Quileute. She's black; she just loves my dad so much that she left our home in Chicago for Washington.

But there was no turning back now. My dad was driving me to Quileute Tribal School as we speak. I would have to put up with it for now, but the idea that I was forced to go to a campfire with other members of the tribe made me sick with anxiety.

The only thing that caught my attention was the massive wolf I saw while my dad took us through Canada. (He wanted to see the beauty of it.) It had watched me while I was leaning against the car, waiting for my mom to finish buying out the souvenir store. I wasn't afraid, I just assumed that Canadian wildlife was much different from America's. But the second my dad started the car and drove away the wolf looked panicked. He was chasing our car for what seemed like hours. I was amazed with the speed. He never let up. But somewhere between three hours he disappeared. I sighed knowing that would be the only excitement I would experience.

Dad stopped the car in front of the school. In Chicago the high school was five times as big. But I bit back from making any negative comments. He turned in the drivers seat and beamed at me. He had no clue to how I really felt about moving, I forged a smile back as he kissed my cheek.

"Good luck." He told me happily. He was excited about this move. I could tell when his uncle or brother, something like that, offered.

I nodded and slipped from the truck, landing lightly on the concrete. I wasn't short, about 5"6', my mom said my height was ideal for my body. Slim but my arms were muscular. Mostly from Lacrosse, I shuddered at the thought of my team without me, helpless. I wasn't cocky but they really lacked teamwork.

I made my way pass a small crowd of students. Each one staring at me, like I was an elephant in a monkey suit. Some guys sent winks my way, most girls turned up their noses. I sighed, almost like Chicago, minus the bitchyness.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Jacob Black**:

What the hell? Or more like why? Why the hell did I find her_ now_? Why when I was in the most pain I have ever experienced. And she took it all away with just the twinkle in her beautiful hazel eyes. And the way she smiled momentarily while I watched her. It can't be that easy. It wasn't that easy. It should _never _be that easy.

That's what I want to believe. But when I found her again, at her home in La Push, I couldn't even remember Bella's name, or what is Betty? What ever her name was it didn't matter to me anymore. All that I cared about was tossed aside and thrown into that one girl, who's name still went unknown.

_There she is. _I thought in my wolf form. She was making her way through my former classmates. But I've only been gone a week, so they were still my classmate. I shook my head putting all my focus on _her_. Her long dark hair proved to me that she was part Indian, but her hips shoved me another side of her.

It took every fiber of my being to not run after her. I kept my spot behind a tree and glared at guys as the winked, licked their lips, watched her butt into the building, an almost blinding fury hit me, more than when the bloodsucker kissed Bella. It didn't make sense. It wasn't as if she was giving them any attention back, it was just the fact that someone else would want her. Not that it was hard to believe. It was hard to ignore her beauty.

She swiftly and gracefully got into the school. I knew that I had to officially return if I wanted to get to know her. I changed into my human form, it was strange to have my thumbs back but I grabbed my jeans and slipped them on and walked into my school, of course I didn't make it that far until a teacher forced me to put on a gym shirt

* * *

**HELLO! **

**Really short but I didnt see the point putting in the next chapter. It doesn't flow well with this one.**

**Read and review please.  
**


	3. Two

**Annabelle Uley****:**

"This is Annabelle Uley." Was my first introduction while I was sitting in my first class, English. Wasn't very original but I'll take it.

There was a pair of eyes on me. Well other than the whole entire class that was starring at me.

I felt them aimed at the back of my head. I wanted to turn and asked what the person's problem was, but before I had sat down I noted his size was nearly twice my own. I gulped and pointed my attention to my new teacher while he started a lesson on a book the class was reading.

Up to the point when I ball of paper was chucked at my head I had forgotten about the boy behind me. I looked back annoyed to see him grinning at me. I rolled my eyes as he mouthed for me to open it.

_Are you seriously a Uley?_

I glanced back at him and nodded. His eyes widened before he scribbled something else down and threw it across the room.

_Wow, I think I know you're uncle, or cousin, something like that. _

I smiled a bit, and wrote back to him.

_Cool, I have to go see him tonight. Call me Anna by the way. _

His smiled grew when he read what I threw back and wrote down hard with his pen.

_Nice too meet you, I'm Seth, and I'll see you there. _

I squinted my eyes in confusion but then another piece hit my head.

_It's a bonfire, and I'm his friend. So, I'll sit by you. (**:**_

I seriously liked this kid already; he was cute, in a little puppy type of way. Plus it's always nice to have friends. I looked back at him and smiled. But his face shown guilt as it was staring straight to the front of the room. Mr. Yung was looking to him with a grimace.

"Flirting with the new student Mr. Clearwater?" He asked. Seth's cheeks had a tint to them as he looked down with shame. I smirked a little and paid attention to the rest of the lesson, stealing little glances at Seth.

As soon as the bell rung Seth was at my desk, smiling. This boy smiled a lot. I looked up at him and blushed a little. He was just too cute for words.

"So you're new huh? That's cool; I was thinking we needed a new person around here. And you aren't ugly so- I mean like you're really pretty and it's just cool to have another girl around."

I smiled and stood from my seat and threw my messenger bag against my shoulder. He was looking down. Though he seemed shy, his size told me otherwise.

"Hey Seth, wanna help me find my next class, it's a small school but I have no sense of direction." He looked up and nodded vigorously before grabbing all of my books and even my bag from my hands and stared at my schedule before walking out of the room. I picked up my speed to keep up with his long strides.

"So how did you wide up here, in all places." I shrugged.

"My dad, his brother or something like that called. I think his name was Sam. I really don't see how he got him to move like eight states away but he did it." I explained watching the different classrooms we passed.

He stopped me in front of a math room. "Dang, Algebra 2? Aren't you just a freshmen?" I nodded and took my books from him. He smiled and waved goodbye, scurrying away while the bell buzzed.

_He_ caught my attention the second I walked through the door. His dark chocolate eyes watched my every move. It wasn't like Seth's gaze, it was much more intense. He was analyzing me. His shaggy hair was cut just before his ears. The other thing about him was that he was bigger than Seth. Then he smiled at me. My breath was stuck in some place I couldn't find while his smile grew bigger. His eyes flicked to the teacher, then to the boy beside him. He whispered something harshly before the boy shot out from his seat and took the only other empty desk, I watched him curiously before handing the teacher a note.

"Annabelle Uley, welcome." He glanced up from the papers on his desk and his eyes landed on the seat in the back. "You can sit next to Jacob Black." I sighed which made him chuckle. "He doesn't bite, but be careful, he's been out all last week with the flue." I nodded and made my way next to him.

I set my things on the floor and looked at Jacob. He was gorgeous. I could've looked at him all day. But my mind told me not to, so instead I looked through my notes from my old school to see where this class was in to relation to the chapters I was in. Luckily I was ahead so I just stated doodling before I felt a large tap on my arm.

Jacob was looking at me. He wasn't just looking but his whole chair was turned to face me. I smiled for a second while he continued to stare. "Uh, did you need something?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "Uh, I'm Annabelle, or just call me Anna."

"Pretty, really pretty." I nodded without thinking.

"Welcome to La Push." He smirked once more before turning back to face the front.

**Jacob Black**:

After math, I was disappointed to see Annabelle walk straight to the teacher and asked to get to the art. I sighed. She probably thought I was some dumb buffoon. But really I was thinking how she made it to a junior math class; she looked no older than a freshman. She was soon becoming a mystery. The fact that her last name was Uley did everything except escape my attention.

The only thing that got me though the day was Anna. The thought that I had finally found her was just enough to make me jump up and dance with joy. But I restrained myself. It wasn't until I saw her walk in the lunchroom with Seth my heart sped. She was laughing, smiling, and just enjoying herself.

But the fact that it was with Seth and not me hurt almost as much as when Bella choose to go to Italy.

She came towards my table of Quil, Embry, and Leah. Strangely Leah didn't scowl when she saw her, she smirked. If she thought that Annabelle was _Seth's _imprint I was gonna puke.

Speaking of Quil and Embry, they weren't that surprised when I returned. They were happy sure, but it was as if they were expecting it. Even Seth remained calm when he saw me enter the school. The most surprising was that there were no questions asked.

"Hey, this is Annabelle Uley." Seth beamed sitting down and telling her to take the spot next to him. I glared for a second before her eyes caught mine and my heart melted at the sight of her.

I would have never guessed I would be this happy with finding my imprint. The fact that she was devastatingly beautiful was just a bonus.

She looked away from me and introduced herself. "Hi there," She shook Embry's hand and then Quil's. Leah smiled at her, an actual smile. I willed my self from jumping her when she flipped her dark hair and caught her lovely scent.

Nothing could keep me away from her. Nothing, she would be mine and mine alone. I wouldn't have to share her with a bloodsucker. Or worry about her leaving me. Soon I would make her love me; it won't be as much as I love her. I knew now that reaching that level would be impossible but I would never let her go. Ever.

**Annabelle Uley****:**

"I have a little brother." I told Leah. She seemed nice. Someone that I would be friends with, though she was older than I, I saw a lot of myself in her.

"Aw, how old is he?" I thought about that for a second before laughing and saying, "Uh, I'm never good with numbers and age. I pretty sure he's fourteen right now. We are about a year and a half apart. So yeah, I think that sounds about right. How old are all you?"

A shouting game of ages pierced the air and I smirked. Catching that most of them were sixteen, one might have been seventeen. But besides me Seth muttered fifteen. "Leah is my older sister." Seth added, off topic.

Leah laughed. "It's okay little brother, Anna may like younger boys." I shrugged but that little gesture set someone off.

A low growl emitted from Jacob as he stared at Seth in disgust. I blinked at him before he scoffed and stomped out of the cafeteria.

An awkward silence was created from Jacob's random spasm of anger. Seth stood but Quil and Embry almost glared at him to sit back down, soon they too were out of the cafeteria the way Jacob left.

Leah's eyes widened when she looked at me, as if she were realizing something. She gasped a bit and glared at Seth.

"Seth can I talk to you?" Her voice was sharp and harsh, I shrank back a little. She looked at me and frowned. "I'm sorry Anna, this will only take a second."

It didn't take a second. More like the whole lunch period. Leaving me to eat my burger and apple fries alone.

When I left school that day, I noticed Jacob watching me for twenty minutes. I sighed and sat down on the curb, waiting for my dad to come. My eyes strayed to Jacob.

He was standing alone, his friends? Nowhere in sight. I popped my headphones into my ears and switched onto Leon Lewis.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain._

_Once or twice was in enough and it was all in vain. _

_Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen._

I never understood how this song describes me, and what my feelings were. No, I wasn't in love with this Jacob, but I felt some type of bond to him that pulled me in. Something about him wanted me to be with him. Or around him. But the part about no one waiting me to be with him didn't fit the bill.

"Hey, girl!" A voice loud enough to overpower my music ripped me away from Jacob's eyes. He was watching intensely as the dark haired beauty approached me. I brought my head up to see her and smiled.

"Oh, hi. My name's Anna. In case you were-"

The brunette waved her hand and flipped her hair; her friends behind her sent me glares. I struggled with rolling my eyes. But my efforts were fruitless. She looked at me as if I had slapped her.

"Excuse me?" her voice was annoying already.

I shrugged and turned my music back up. That seemed to anger her seeing as she ripped the wires away from the ipod and smirked.

_No this bitch didn't just go there. _

I took a deep breath and stood. "Do you need help or something?" I asked.

"Nah, I was just stopping by to welcome you." I raised an eyebrow. "And to tell you to back the hell off, Jacob Black is mine. So unless you want those knock off Uggs shoved up your ass I'd back off."

_She's about to bring the Chicago Ghetto outta me._

Before I could open my mouth an arm was around my shoulder. A huge arm, and it was insanely hot. I shuddered when I saw Jacob smiling down at me. He was smiling a real grin to me but when he's attention was aim towards, the bitch brigade he nearly hissed.

"Something wrong Fancy?" He asked, his hold on me tightened. I felt somewhat at ease, but the fact an almost perfect stranger was holding me, that? That wasn't expected.

She shook her head innocently. She glared at me before batting her eyelashes at Jacob. "Sorry Jakey, just was welcoming the new girl…"

I gave her a fake smile and nodded. "Yeah, she didn't threaten that she would shove my _real _Uggs up my ass."

Jacob's arm left my shoulder and his hand grasped mine. He gave Fancy a nasty look, which I wouldn't have been able to handle before grinning at me. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Uh, actually that's fine my dad-" I paused for a moment and looked at Fancy's expression, defeat. But I could make it a little more depressed. "You know what? That would be great." I smiled to Fancy before looping my arm with Jacob's.

As we walked further away I stuck my tongue out which received a chuckle from Jacob. I smirked and unlooped our arms. "Thanks for uh, saving my ass back there."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Nice ass to save."

Blush creped onto my cheeks. My head found its way to look towards the ground. He leaned over and got to my face. "Kidding,"

I nodded but then frowned. He tilted his head then held up his hands. "Noo, that's not what I meant. I mean like you do have a nice ass, but I didn't want to offend you or anything." That smirk could make anything that boy said right.

Nodding dumbly my cell buzzed in my coat pocket.

_Our song is the slamming screen doors._

_Sneaking out late, tapping on your window._

_When we're on the phone and your momma don't know._

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have-_

I smiled to him before flipping my cell open and reading the text that I was sent.

**Dad started work today. Sorry he couldn't pick you up. But his brother's friend, Jacob, should have offered you a ride. Your brother will be at the bonfire, incase you were wondering.**

**-Mom**

I rolled my eyes. That woman would never tell me things on time. "So I guess you really are suppose to be taking me home."

He shrugged, "Yeah, but I really need to get home. If you wouldn't mind staying over for a bit I can take you home when I'm finished with everything."

_Whatever, he's hot, nice, and I need more friends than Seth and Leah. _

"Yeah sure, sounds good to me." He smirked and walked me the rest of the way to his tiny little car. It seemed weird a guy as big as him bought one so small.

"This is your car?"_ Stupid question you moron. _

He laughed and nodded. "Something wrong with it?"

I shook my head and blushed. "No, nothing. Just you're like giant, and the car isn't…" He was amused and was now holding back laughter. My cheeks grew warmer and I ducked into his little rabbit of a car.

He sat in the drivers seat. I awkwardly turned away from him to stare at the window, huffing fog and drawing hearts.

"So you're related to Sam Uley?" His voice boomed. I looked at him. His dark eyes seemed so familiar…

"Apparently…" He gave me a questioning look. "My dad never really mentioned his family. We've been down here once. Only for a day. But I've never met Sam." He nodded. I wanted the conversation to keep so I made a comment. "Are you and him tight?"

_Tight!? Really? What year is it? 2001…_

He smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, kind of like brothers."

"Oh so we're like family?"

The second the words flew from my mouth I wanted them to fly right back. What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?

He grimaced. "Well we aren't family, I mean he's just my good friend is all…" I nodded and looked away.

The green and brown hypnotized me, I watched it for what seemed like a few seconds before the hum of the car died away and Jacob was tapping my shoulder.

"Hey, we're here." His smile was enough to let me die happy. I nodded and got out. He stood at the front of his rabbit and waited as I took my time looking at my surroundings. Tall trees surrounded Jacob's home. He looked apprehensive as I approached him. Grabbing my hand he led me to the porch where he just starred at the door for a little while.

I tugged at his hand that was gripping mine. He looked to me and grinned with worry. He turned the handle and it opened. Jacob gently pulled me into the small house. I looked around. It was warm, unlike my new home. Which was too big to be anything but a old manor that seemed dead and empty.

The sound of rubber wheels rolling across hardwood caused Jacob to spin to face the kitchen. I followed his eyes to see an older man, his eyes burned like Jacob's, in a wheelchair beaming at the sight of us.

"Jake, great to see you son." Jacob's hand dropped mine and he walked closer to who was his father.

"Good to be home."

His father nodded but said nothing else. _Good to be home? _His eyes met mine and they were dancing with excitement. His mouth was slightly agape as he continued to gaze at me. "You look exactly like your father…" He muttered.

"Huh?"

He shook his head laughing, wheeling himself into the living room, Jacob close behind. "Michael. You are defiantly his daughter." He could see the skepticism on my face and held out his hand. "Billy Black. I knew your father all his life. Never mentioned La Push much has he?"

I laughed bitterly, "No, can't say that he has. But it is nice to meet you."

Billy smiled and nodded shaking my hand. His were rough as if he worked all his life. I believed that he had.

"Jake, how about you take…" I made an o shape with my lips and smiled "Anna."

"Anna, to the garage for a while, I'm afraid she'll get bored in here, Charlie's picking me up in five minutes or so." He nodded and grabbed my hand again. Billy's look became pained before he spoke again. "You may want to talk to Sam tonight, possible give Bella a ring…"

Jacob's face hardened. He huffed before dragging me out the door and through the drizzle of rain.

_Who's Bella…?_


	4. Three

_It's All Against My Better Judgment. _

**Jacob Black**:

My eyes couldn't stay away from her for as I worked on my bike. She was looking in deep thought, pain was plaguing her eyes. It was nagging me for twenty minutes straight until I couldn't handle it. I pulled myself up from my kneeling position to face her.

She was sitting in a tall stool next to the worktable. She was peering at me curiously as I made a move to sit next to her.

"Something wrong?" I asked taking an old towel and pitifully attempted to take off the grease. She looked up to me and smiled.

"Just, didn't think I'd find a nice person like you here." A grin etched itself onto my face. "I mean didn't know that you and your friends would be so welcoming," Her smile faltered. "though I was alone at lunch…"

I sighed at the last part of her statement and turned away. "It's – "

Her voice came before I had a chance to finish. "Complicated?" She asked knowingly. I looked down at her hands wanting only to entwine our fingers but I knew it would freak her out so I forced my hands to stay folded in my lap.

"Sorry, just had-"

She finished my sentence again, "One of those moments?" Her voice was small. I was surprised that she could be so understanding to my actions. But if she was happy I was ecstatic.

I ran a hand through my shaggy hair. I groaned in frustration when it fell before my eyes. I heard her laugh from the side of me. "Your hair is too long."

I scowled playfully but before hand raked my hair. Her slender fingers momentarily hit my neck, causing my breath to stop. She sighed and moved my head foreword.

"When's the last time you had a good washing?" I shrugged.

_Not since I returned earlier this morning because I saw you, the girl I'm in love with. _

"Well, I can cut it for you and make it look a little…" She droned on about how she would be doing my hair. But her hands that were messaging my head were soothing me. "Is that okay with you?" I just nodded.

She patted my back hard, "Well then go get a shower in then came back here with some really sharp scissors and a little gel. I'll just wait here."

I honestly didn't care if she shaved me bald; I just needed her presence around me at all times. "Uh, no way, come back to the house. It started pouring. Besides Billy left so you don't have to feel too awkward."

She nodded and walked to the edge of the garage. Only a centimeter was between the downpour and us. She smiled before briskly walking into the way, taking her time. I smirked and followed suit. Taking the same amount of time to get inside as she did.

She giggled when I shook my head like a puppy. That's when I noticed her white sweater that was soaked. It was tight before, but now…I just made me have very, VERY impure thoughts about what was underneath. Her hair was perfect; the dark brown brought so much attention to her gorgeous eyes as the dull light from the kitchen made them shine.

"Shirt for you, I have, want do you?" Was the Yoda-like nonsense that slipped from my lips.

_What the hell is she doing to me?_

She looked at me funny before peering down at her clothes. She blushed and nodded vigorously. I just wordlessly dashed from the room and got an old beater of mine, and basketball shorts. I came back and handed them to her. She smiled at me before looking around the room.

"Oh!" Realizing she needed a place to change. But secretly wishing she'd just strip in front of me. I reluctantly nodded my head to my room. Since I was going to take a shower I grabbed a few articles of clothing before running from the room to let her switch clothes.

Maybe a cold shower will calm my hormones…

**Annabelle Uley****:**

Jacob was honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen, next to Seth. But Seth was more like my little brother Luke. Like Leah seemed to have became my new best friend during last period. Seemed like I wouldn't have to lie to my dad about how my day went.

I smiled when Jacob's clothes were incasing my body. I breathed in deeply, his clothes smelled of wood and earth. I smirked and tied the drawstrings a bit tighter before walking out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where he had something over the stove.

I laughed before tapping his shoulder. "Whatcha making?"

He smiled and turned his head back to the stove. "Popcorn."

"Ohhh, it's the old fashion way I see."

He chuckled. "I never used a microwave in my life." I rolled my eyes playfully before my cell went off.

_Our song is the slamming screen doors._

_Sneaking out late, tapping on your window._

_When we're on the phone and your momma don't know._

I looked back to Jacob's room before jogging in and taking my cell out of my jeans pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Did you make it to Jacob's?"_

My dad asked me. My eyebrows rose. "Uh yeah." I stood in the doorframe and watched as Jacob looked to me curiously. I smiled and waved my hand. "Did you set this up or something?" My voice was hushed.

"_Well honey, you need a guy in your life, and Jacob is really nice-"_

I growled before hitting end. A hard sigh passed through my lips while I walked back to Jacob. He was frowning, "Something wrong?"

I shrugged. "Just my dad…soooo who are you making popcorn for?"

"Us," My lips formed a half smile. "I was thinking you'd want to watch a movie."

My mouth opened but something hit me. I cursed myself, "I'm sorry, I have to be at the bonfire thing with my uncle at seven."

The smile on his face never faltered. "Maybe I can take you? I mean seeing as I'll be there. Like I said earlier, Sam is like my brother."

"Right, so what time are we supposed to leave?"

He glanced at my cell phone and smirked. "About two and a half hours."

_Sweeeeet. _

"If that's the case then, how about that movie?"

"IS IT OVER?!" My voice broke out in screams once again. I being the idiot I am, I let Jacob choose a movie. Dead Silence. Look how well that turned out. I ended up snuggled into his side. With my arms wrapped around his upper bicep. My face was buried into his chest when something would pop out.

"Look at see." That was his line to make my look at the screen, and I fell for it every time. Seeing some old dead guy in a crawl space, I shrieked before ducking into his warm body.

I felt a large hand running over my back. I eased instantly. Jacob and I haven't known each other for a day but we connected so easily. I wasn't nervous around him, I was, but I could overcome all of it. He just had something that pulled me in, but it was more than pulling me physically. My heart was warmer when he was close to me. I liked it, a lot.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, AND I HATE YOU!"

I felt his hot breath in my ear, "I'm sorry, scary parts over." His hand brushed the dark hair away from my face. I looked up to him slowly, his smile was genuine. Not that little smirk.

"Stopppp! I'm not a little girl!" I whined swatting at his big hands. He chuckled and kept laughing…"What?"

He shrugged. "I knew you were from Chicago." He muttered.

"Meaning?" I was confused. How can he tell?

"Your little accent. You say little like "liddle" and when you said water, you say "wawder"." I glared and turned away.

Folding my arms I huffed, "Do not…"

"Say Chicago."

"Chicawgo."

He broke into a fit of laughter. "It's funny how like every accepts their accent but Chicagoans don't." My glare held. His laughs died away and he flicked my nose. "I'm sorrrrry, did I hurt your liddle feelings?"

His nose rubbed against my own before he relaxed back into the couch and watched the dumbass cop follow the main guy into an abandoned theater.

I blinked at him. He was different, and it was the most appealing thing about him. I smiled and took my feet from the ground. I propped them up so I was leaning mostly onto Jacob. His dark eyes shifted from the TV to meet mine. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"If you wanted to get closer all you had to do was ask."

Red crept on my cheeks "Wh what? No, my legs they were uncomfortable."

He chuckled. His arm came up from his side and wrapped around my shoulders. My head fell softly into his chest as the movie was nearly over.

"Uh, thanks?" I mumbled relaxing from the warmth.

"Sure, sure. Besides, you feel pretty cold."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder. Which hurt me more. "Jeez, ouch."

His eyes darted to my palm. He twisted around which caused me fall onto the part of the couch he wasn't covering. "Ower?"

I heard him curse before lifting me up from the couch then letting go. Letting my legs fall to cross on the couch. He looked down at my hand and rubbed it softly. "Sorry."

I tilted my head. _Did he think he really hurt me? _

"You shouldn't hit me you know…I don't want you to get hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "Sureee, I bet if I punched you my hand would break." I giggled.

But Jacob's eyes told me he didn't find this any bit amusing. "Sorry, not helping am I?" A huff of air passed his lips. He ran a hand through his hair and something struck me. I reached out and snatched his hand.

"I'm cutting that remember?"

He laughed a little and shrugged. "I'll get the scissors."

* * *

Story Traffic makes me happppy(:

BTW - the little sayings at the top that come in at random times is what Jacob's thoughts are for the chapter.

Maybe I'll put in Anna's as well, and I'm looking for songs for insperation. Bleeding Love WAS. But I got off track with it.

Therefore I am saving it.

Youtube - bleeding love jacob black. I love that story and I'll be doing a story of it sooon !


	5. Four

**Jacob Black**:

My hair was short, way shorter than I thought it would be. I was about to complain. But when I saw the hopeful light in her eyes when she forced me to the mirror my heart literally sang.

"I love it." I smiled sincerely. She smirked and ran a hand through my hair. It was spiked but I liked it more and more.

"You're pretty good. " My hair was more me, it seemed to fit. Anna really had a good hold on how I liked things. "Sooo, did you wanna see if your clothes were dry?"

She nodded and I led her to the laundry closet. She walked in front of me and pulled out her sweater and jeans. Anna even had washed my clothes.

"Is this too much? It's a bonfire, yuh know. So I wanna loose this sweater."

I smirked. "Hang on, I think I have something that will work for you." I made my way to my room. I pulled out an old flannel shirt that I had before I hit my "growth spurt". It was way too tight on me now, so it may be of some use to her.

When I returned she already had the tee shirt I gave her off and a tank that she had on under the sweater. I gulped down the drool that formed in my mouth. Anna was well endowed to put it in an appropriate way. She wore a red camisole that hugged her slender body and played nicely with her skin.

"Here." I placed the garment into her hands and kind of turned around to avoid her eyes. "Aw, was this yours when you were younger?"

"Last year actually…" I fought hard to not burst into laughter from the look of horror and shock plastered on her face. I rocked on my heels and faced her. "Growth spurt Anna…"

She laughed and shook her head; shrugging on the shirt she left the top buttons open. I couldn't help myself from staring at her chest, it was pretty hard to ignore.

She narrowed her eyes for a brief second before kicking me with a lot of force, she cursed under her breath and yelped.

"Anna!" She flinched at her name. "What did I tell you?!" I growled kneeling down instantly. I grabbed her foot, she lost her balance for a moment but she regained it. I sighed and patted her boot-clad feet. To be plain honest her outfit was sexy. Almost too sexy. Her hair curled after the water from the rain. And if she unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt it would reveal too much it her chest area. Her jeans were nearly skin tight; it amazed me how she moved in them. I on the other hand was dressed casually. A white short sleeved tee shirt. Dark jeans and sneakers. Or as Anna and her Chicagoan way called them 'gym shoes'.

"Overprotective much?"

I shrugged and handed her an umbrella incase it rained. We walked to the car; since the rain had stopped I decided to open her door, though I would have done it if a hurricane were beating down upon us.

She blushed and slid in. She made my heat soar every time her little dimples peaked on her cheeks. Tingles shot up my spin when her skin touched mine. It just felt so damn right to me. But if she needed time, I could wait. I will wait; I have all the time in the world…

Protectiveness kicked in the second we rolled into Sam's driveway. My muscles tensed at the sight of Sam standing as still as stone on the steps. I rolled my eyes and starred at Anna. She looked even more anxious than I was.

"They'll love you." I squeezed her hand. "Besides right now, I think they have a problem with me."

She looked to me with question in her breath taking eyes. I smiled lightly and against my better judgment pushed a stray hair behind her ear. The fact that she shivered at my touch made me all the more hopeful that she would accept my love someday.

A tiny knock at the door had my head whipped around to see Seth at my window, smiling like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. After getting out Anna quickly rushed to my side for safety. "What Seth?"

He shrugged and a boy about Anna's age came sprinting next to him. I heard Anna sigh. "What Luke?"

The two boys laughed. "You're Jacob right?" Luke asked me. Seth hit Luke's arm but he went on. "Are you the guy my sister spent the whole day with?"

I nodded feeling Anna tense at my side I discreetly pulled her closer. Luke was laughing now. "Is that funny Luke? Because I think the fact that you still wear your Harry Potter pajamas a tad bit funnier."

She made me love her even more with every passing second. I smirked a bit and walked her around her brother and Seth but I felt her hand grabbed mine.

"Oh, sorry Jacob. But this is my brother, Luke. Luke this is Jacob."

I nodded to her brother. He resembled her in some way. Their noses were the exact same. His eyes were a light brown though. He was tall, taller than I thought he would be. He even looked a little sick. A thought struck me but it was too far fetched.

"Sup Luke?" I did a manly handshake with him. He nodded in response and turned to his sister. "Mom said she would be by later. She's gonna stay for a bit than take us home."

Anna sighed. "Sure, sure." I laughed and I felt her tiny finger flick my arm.

That's when Sam approached us. He smiled to Anna but I felt his eyes mostly on me.

"Hello, you're Anna aren't you?" She nodded; once again she sought out comfort by taking a step closer to me. It felt good to be her safety.

"That's makes you my niece, but you can just call me Sam." Something was different when Sam looked at Anna, like it was his own daughter. He smiled with pride when his eyes met hers. She seemed to relax when he spoke.

Sam's eyes shifted to mine. "Jacob."

I nodded, "It's good to have you back."

I knew Anna was confused, she tugged at my hand, and I smiled momentarily before looking to Sam, "Good to be back."

Sam nodded, "So Anna, how about I take you in the house to meet everyone else?" She looked at me for a slight second before Sam laughed. "Jacob will come too if you want."

She smiled happily and grabbed my hand following Sam. My hand seemed to get warmer with her touch. If that was even possible for me.

She still had my hand in hers. Though I didn't hold back I felt a surge of care. She smirked at me before walking through the door into a room crowded with everyone I knew.

For that spilt second my eyes left Anna greeting Kim and Emily I saw Embry receiving 30 dollars from Paul.

I squinted before squeezing Anna's hand and walking away. "What's with the money?"

Embry folded his arms and stared at Anna. I growled but Jared spoke before I could. "We sort of made a bet that, I said that Anna would be ugly. Embry said she would be hot."

The growl deepened, only to be noticed by Embry who didn't bother to talk. Though Paul couldn't fit any more feet in his mouth if he tried. "Though obviously we were BOTH wrong." He leaned in closer to a whisper. "She's fucking sexy, I'd totally tap that ass."

I'm murdering him in his sleep…

To my side Embry was howling with laughter. Paul looked a little confused, while I. I was ready to rip his spleen from his body. Then I smelled Anna's scent approach, like apples and cinnamon. Leah was attached to her arm, the pair of them laughing and giggling like two ten year olds.

"Leah…" Embry's laughing died. "Are you laughing?!"

She flipped him off making Anna laugh. Embry rolled his eyes and looked to her. "Laughing at something new girl?"

Leah and I both glared at him, he rose up his hands and backed away a bit. "Hey, what is it with you two? Does Leah have a crush?"

Leah and Anna scoffed and said at the exact same time in the same irritated voice, "We're like sisters."

A small smiled formed on my lips. Anna was going to like it here.

**Annabelle Uley****:**

Jacob hadn't left my side the entire night, the second we got down to the beach and sat around the dazzling fire he made sure that he had a spot next to me. Seth was forced to the side seeing as Leah had my left. Seth was cute when he got sad, after Jacob basically forced him to sit across from us he pouted for twenty minutes straight.

I got to know Sam more; he wanted me to call him Sam, no uncle. All of Jacob's friends seemed nice too. Though Paul kind of had an issue with teasing Jacob, though he didn't take crap from him was a turn on.

SHUT IT! Jacob Black does NOT turn you on. Got that?!

I sighed and leaned my marshmallow more into the fire. I sighed when I retracted the burnt sugar. Jacob chuckled from my side and grabbed my stick. "You hold it in for like twenty minutes." He smirked and placed it back in my hand.

I tried again but it came out just the same as it went in. I pouted and popped it into my mouth. Jacob grabbed a new marshmallow and stuck it through my stick. I looked at him with question.

He put my hand over his and guided it into the fire. "Now spin it slowly."

I was obviously going to fast seeing as he laughed and slowed me down. "Make to make the whole thing even."

I nodded with my mouth a gap. "I've never made my own marshmallow." Jacob looked at me surprised. "But my mom, she did this with me when I was a little kid, though it never stuck."

"Seth stillll doesn't have a clue how to make them." Leah mumbled. The three of us looked at Seth to see him throwing a flaming marshmallow into the grass and stomping at it. Then he huffed and sat back down.

"Aw, I love your brother Leah, he's adorable."

Leah chuckled and Jacob rolled his eyes. "He's your age, actually, older."

I shrugged. "He's exactly like Luke."

Jacob's head snapped to mine. He released my hand and asked, "Is your bother sick?"

I shrugged, now that he mentioned it; Luke has been acting weird since his birthday…

"Well right after his birthday he's been acting strange, but I guess that's just Luke." I laughed it off. I took a quick glance to him, he was looking a bit edgy. I narrowed my eyes and shrugged.

"Anna Banana!" I knew that nickname anywhere. I looked up to see my mom in her designer Peacoat and knee length boots. She was always a fashionista in Chicago, but here she stuck out like a clown.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, Jacob rose with me. Mom smiled at me than her smile grew ten times when she looked to Jacob. "Oh, you're Jacob aren't you? Billy's told me so much about you."

I tilted my head to the side. "Uh, mom what are you doing here? I thought you and dad were still unpacking."

She shrugged, that's the trait I received from her, other than our skin tone. "Well your dad is still at work. So I didn't want to be alone in that big house. You know we only live about two minutes away from Billy's."

Jacob smirked at that and put out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Uley."

She shook it happily, "As it is you Jacob."

My mom gave me a wink before whispering, "He's a cute one." After she basically skipped off to chat with Emily.

My cheeks flushed as I saw Jacob cock his eyebrow. "Don't listen to her." I mumbled before sitting back down and nibbling my marshmallow.

"Whatever you say, Anna Banana…"

Jacob was getting annoying.

But I liked it.

Legends. I never really knew any off the top of my head. But they have always fascinated me. What people believe in has always caught my attention. Anything was interesting to me, weather it be totally unbelievable or kept me wondering if it were true. I just loved hearing them. Which is why I was excited when the Elders, as Jacob called them, were telling a story of their tribe.

Jacob kept glancing at me throughout the story, my expressions were of surprise, amazement, and horror.

The story of the wife that spilled her blood for a 'cold one' caught fast to my attention. It was devastating. I was nearly in tears. I honestly didn't ever love a man as much as that wife had, and I didn't believe I ever could.

Jacob squeezed my hand and smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. I smiled despite the pain and listened to the rest of the story.

Almost too soon the story had ended, leaving me with just about a million questions but I held them back fearing Jacob could think I was insane to believe them.

I looked over the small crowd and saw Seth alone. I smiled and stood. I saw Jacob stand also walking with me as I ventured to Seth.

"Hey Seth, where'd Luke go?"

Seth looked shocked then he started stuttering. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"N – nothing, I just uh…Luke went home about an hour ago. He said he wasn't feeling good." I nodded but Jacob didn't seem satisfied.

"What was wrong with him?" His stern voice basically screamed dominance. I twitched with lust but kicked it to the side. I didn't need to be all skanky with this guy, I just met him.

Seth looked anxious then said, "I think you should talk to Sam." He sputtered out before sprinting in the different direction.

Jacob ran a hand over his face and sighed. I starred up at him before I heard my mom calling my name, "Time to go Annabelle!"

I nodded to her before smiling at Jacob, "It was really nice meeting you." Jacob's mood eased at my voice.

"Yeah."

A hug? Nope. A handshake? Nada. I forced a grin before spinning on my heel.

I felt a burn on my arm before being spun around. "I'll see you at school right?" I nodded. He looked around as if searching for the right words to say. "Does your mom want me to drive you home?" He looked trapped for a moment. "I mean it's the least I can do, I kidnapped you for the whole day."

I took a quick look to my mom; she was still smiling but whispering to Sue Clearwater. They both starred at Jacob and me before giggling.

"Actually, I was going by the store to pick up a few things, maybe next time?"

He looked pained but nodded letting me go. I ran over to my mom and Sue.

"Hello again Anna." She smiled.

"Hi Sue, is my mom getting along with you well?"

"Oh stop Anna, of course we are. We are even going to Port Angeles tomorrow."

I squinted my eyes in confusion, "But I thought we had to arrange all the furniture on Saturday."

Her smile grew, "That is why I asked Jacob and his friends to help you and Luke, dad would have wanted to help but he needs to meet with Sam and Billy."

I sighed and walked to the car, it wasn't that I was mad; I was just not into being pushed into a relationship. My mom had tried this once before. It ended with me kicking him in the balls and crying myself to sleep for a week.

I looked out the window and saw Jacob and Quil. His expression was stressed at tight, he then rolled his eyes and locked my eyes into his. His frown melted away and my insides fluttered.

Something changed that day. Like there was a complete difference of the center of the universe, but not a soul was aware of it except Jacob and I.


	6. Five

**Jacob Black**:

As much as I wanted to focus on my family embracing me back, my mind would wonder to Anna. It was torture being away from her. I would constantly picture her alone, and then I would see myself holding her, protecting her danger.

"Hey Jake, you still there man?" Jared's voice brought me back. I looked up to him with a dazed look.

"Yeah, just thinking about –"

"Anna?" Embry, Quil, Paul, and Seth blurted out laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sam.

"Hey, I was wondering if you noticed Luke."

Sam's happy expression faded the instant Luke's name entered the sentence. The room filled with an unspoken tension. The whole pack's eyes lay on Sam.

He sighed. "That's why he's here. That's the whole reason why his family moved here."

I heard Emily gasp. I narrowed my eyes. "Really?" I heard her squeak. Sam nodded. "It had to be done, we can't have a rouge werewolf running loose. You all know that."

"But moving her here all the way from Chicago, couldn't we have talked to Luke about this?" Seth's courage was surprising, but seeing as he formed a bond with Anna and was Luke's close friend already pushed his ego.

"I couldn't risk it. My brother didn't want his son to be clueless to this, it was the best option."

"You made Anna loose everything because her brother is going to be one of us?!"

How could he do that to her? My Anna, yes _my _Anna. She probably misses her home like crazy.

Sam growled. "If I didn't would you have met your imprint?" I retracted. He did have a point.

Emily cut in placing a hand on his shoulder. "But Sam, that would mean she'll have to find out."

Sam nodded. "Yes, and find the legends to be true in a week or so."

A low growl emitted from my throat. "What about Luke? Would he even want to be apart of our pack?"

"He has no choice. His father already decided for him."

Embry narrowed his eyes. "Does his mom know?"

He nodded again. I scoffed. "You saw fit to tell Anna's whole family about her brother becoming a werewolf, but you neglected to tell her. Or even Luke for that matter?"

Sam looked at me sternly. "It was the only way. But I will tell them soon. Until then I appreciate it if you keep this to yourself."

"She's your _niece _Sam! Damn it Sam! You haven't even contacted her family until you found out about Luke. Am I right?"

Sam looked guilty, I found something to put against him and I was going to use it so help me god.

"Oh I see. You know when I met her she didn't even know who you were. She was left in the dark for fifteen years. NOW you plan to let her in your life, when it's convenient to you!"

Sam growled. "Watch yourself Jacob."

"No, obviously you didn't give a shit about her family or your own damn brother!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Really? I don't?"

I felt Quil's hand on my shoulder. "Jake chill, I mean I know how you feel. Like you need to protect Anna. But we don't know the full story." I didn't budge. Embry sighed from the other side of the room and muttered. "Wasn't it Anna's dad who left the reservation anyways?"

My head snapped to him. "Don't you _dare _peg this on her. She's completely innocent."

Embry's hands went up in defense. "Dude, I was just saying that her _dad _moved."

Sam interjected. "Jacob, there is more to the story than you know."

"Then tell me, it concerns me just as much as it does my Anna."

I saw a faint smile form on Sam's lips. "You don't need to know that now Jacob, I will tell you tomorrow. I need to call my brother right now." He turned. Emily looked to me with a pained expression before following him out.

"Jake, we all know that you care a whole lot about this girl, but this issue doesn't seem to concern you." Embry spoke carefully.

I sighed. Maybe it didn't but I was going to find out somehow. "I need to take a run."

None of them objected. I walked out of the house. I removed my clothes and phased. I sniffed the air deeply hoping to catch a scent. Thankfully Anna's smell was still in the air. My tail wagged faster as I followed it down the road.

* * *

**NANANA ! Hey there, it's getting closer to Christmas! (: **

**And thanks SilverAngel1234 for the review. **

**YOU should write one tooo. Tell me what you wanna see maybe?  
**


	7. Six

**Annabelle Uley****:**

"Mom! What box is my night crap in?"

"It should be in your bathroom, by the way, no yelling in this house. The echoes make it sound eerie.

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was eerie, this house was about three hundred years old. There were about four rooms that weren't even going to be used. But my dad couldn't pass up this place.

I walked to my bathroom and found a brown box sitting on the sink. It opened with ease and there behold my cosmetics and other junk.

I grabbed my pajamas from the bed quickly before taking off my clothes. Unfortunately the washer wasn't set up so these had to go to the laundry mat the next day. Maybe Jacob could drive me…

I shook my head from the thoughts as I pulled the tank top over my head. I loved my pajamas, they had little muffins on the pants and on the tank was a muffin rolling with "this is how I roll" underneath.

Brushing my teeth I had a thought about how amazing Jacob looked. Not to be shallow but he was gorgeous. I nearly moaned thinking about him in his little muscle shirt.

_Shut up!_

I literally slapped my cheek and gripped the counter. The toothbrush hung from my mouth as I starred at my reflection. I closed my eyes tightly before rinsing and tossing my hair in a messy bun.

As I walked back to my room a felt a cold air jet passed me, I jumped back and noticed my doors to the balcony were open. I gapped at the door before rushing over to close it.

After taking a deep breath I returned to my bed and turned on the lamp. My mom must have cleaned up my room a bit while I was at school; Luke had to do his own since he chose to stayed at home.

"Now where is my…" I second I leaned onto the other side of the bed to grab my laptop I felt the spot as cold as ice. I squinted my eyes and sat up straight.

The thoughts disappeared as soon as I saw that I had twenty emails from Reema. My best friend.

But I just signed on to AIM knowing she would be on there.

**Ree mamax:** how's it in the middle of nowhere???

I smiled to myself, quickly typing back.

**Go Anna bananas101:** just wonderful actually. I've met some guys you would really like.

**Ree mamax: **OoOoOoH. Details hun, details.

**Go Anna bananas101: **well they are all really sexy, but I have one of them is Greek god worthy.

**Ree mamax: **okay, okay, send me picks cos I gosta go, back in Chicago it's like one am. LADDUR!

**Go Anna bananas101: **bye Reema.

I shut the laptop and placed it on the empty nightstand. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a sweet dream…

_My eyes fluttered open to see blue water. I squinted at the light from the sun and noticed the sand that surrounded my body, and the strong hot arms wrapped securely around my waist. _

"_I love you." The voice whispered into my ear. I smiled as lips kissed my neck softly. _

"_I know." My voice acted on it's own. The lips formed a smirk against my skin as scorching kisses were scattered about. _

"_I've wanted this for so long." I turned my head to come face to face with Jacob._

"_And now we can have it."_

_The second the words left my lips the scene around me started to melt. It morphed into darkness. Tall trees surrounded me. I looked over my shoulder to see a large wolf snarling at a man. _

_Fear erupted in my stomach for the man, his pale skin shone brightly in the moonlight that peeked through the trees. _

_The wolf leaned back before leaping at the man. My hand sliced through the air, my lungs tried to force words to come out but nothing came. _

_The man looked at me for a moment before smirking, his handsome smile made my heart stop before he blurred._

_I blinked a few times then he was standing besides me. He grabbed my face and smashed our lips together. His mouth moved against mine before he whispered into my swollen lips, "I love you." He pecked me one last time before he quickly released me. The wolf let out a deathly howl launching himself at the man as he darted into the forest. _

Darkness was what I woke up to. Apart from my dream there weren't any wolves attacking people. I sat up a bit in the bed to see one of my doors open. I shivered from the chill flowing into my room and shut it but making positively sure it was locked.

Something about my dream had me thinking. The part about Jacob was strange to say the least but the man who the wolf fought…

He looked so familiar, like an old forgotten friend. I shook my head. Dreams are dreams. But never had any of my dreams been this vivid.

_I'd Give My Life Just To Hear An 'I Like You Jacob Black'_

**Jacob Black**:

Her window wasn't that hard to find. Seeing as her scent was pouring from her room. I smiled and leaped bushes and ducked myself under a wheelbarrow.

Rain had started to fall against my fur. I rolled my eyes and looked up to see Anna shutting her balcony door.

_Why is that open?_

I sniffed the air and squinted. There was a faint yet distinct smell in the air. It was a foul stench. One that I couldn't quite place. Shaking my head of the thought that would be plaguing me while I slept I leaped up the tree that was next to her room.

Watching my every step I jumped lightly from the thick branch and onto her balcony. I saw her stop for a moment but then she moved on to her bathroom where she threw water in her face before gripping the counter top tightly.

Anna's sigh was audible from the crack she left in the door. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she flipped off the light and sat back on her bed cross-legged.

She was so cute when she brooded. Anna twisted her body to the right and picked up a notebook. She took a pen from the side of her book and flipped about twenty pages. She began to write furiously. Her hand dancing across the paper.

I lay down against the concrete and just watched her for about an hour. Somewhere in between that time she had switch books. She was using a different pencil and a sketchpad was in her lap.

A smile ran across my mussel. She was biting her lip deep in though as her clutched fist tightened its hold on the pencil. Her position on the bed changed suddenly, to lie on her stomach.

She was so beautiful. Even in her little pajamas she was the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid my eyes on. Her lips were full and glossy. Her eyes shined out in the darkness. Though the tiny lamp was dimly lit her skin still glistened. The caramel color was almost silky looking. I wanted to run my hands over the exposed part of her back.

The rain picked up intensity. It wasn't that bad considering my brain was wrapped around Anna. Any thoughts of her eased whatever pain I held.

_You'll be with me for real. Soon, I promise. _

I watched her until she set the pad and pencil down and fell back onto the pillows and went to sleep.


	8. Seven

**Jacob Black:**

That wasn't the only night I spent watching over Anna. Every night for a week I made sure she was safe. After school I would drive her home. That is until her dad bought her a car and took away our time together. That of course didn't stop me. I sought out every way to see her. I would pop by her house to see if she wanted to take a walk. But then Leigh would come around and steal her. Making sure I was far from her. I would pump Seth for information. He would tell me they would gossip, then talk about girly things. He seemed happier about Leigh having a friend then me caring about what happens to my Anna.

At least today I had her alone. She agreed to go with me on our third walk. I was really trying to get closer to her, but she's been acting strange for the past week.

And what bothered me the most is that her brother didn't phase yet. It had been a week and nothing; he's been sick and out of school but Sam hadn't made any comments on it.

"How's Luke?" I asked. Her eyes clouded over with worry.

"I don't really know. He's been in bed for the longest time. Dad refuses to take him to the doctor and mom is…well she's going crazed with worry. I'm kind of scared Jake."

That was the first time she called me Jake. Always Jacob. I was finally getting the feeling that she was completely comfortable with me. Not that she wasn't before, it just seemed she could talk to Leigh about life more than she could talk about it with me.

"I'm sorry, it must be really hard on you."

She nodded and stopped walking. She found the closest stump and sat upon it. "You have no idea." I sat next to her. "I mean my mom, she's never been this scared in her life. It's like the time I got sick with pneumonia. I was in the hospital for about two weeks. It's the same, but when she asked why she couldn't take him to some doctor in Forks she knew he said no. She isn't talking to my dad, and he isn't talking to her. She's always in his room. That guy Sam…" My head snapped from the ground to her. "He always comes over to check on him."

She choked.

My hand reached for hers and squeezed it. "No one's telling me anything Jake! He's my brother I have the right to know!" She screamed.

I pulled her waist and her head fell into my chest. Her tears seeped through my shirt. She had no idea how badly I wanted to tell her. To maybe ease the pain, but the shock would probably give her a heart attack.

"I'm sorry Anna, I really am." I felt her sigh into my chest and back away wiping away tears before I could see them.

She shook her head and looked down at her hands. "You have nothing to apologize for." She looked back at me and smiled. "It's fine." Lie. "It is." She urged laughing a bit.

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "It will be." Anna shrugged. She was feeling uncomfortable again, or she just didn't know how to respond.

There was a welcomed silence that followed my words. All I could hear were a few birds chirp overhead. Then I smelled something, it was the smell from the first night at Anna's house but now it was more distinct, vampire.

I growled to myself. My eyes snapped to Anna who was playing with a piece of her hair. I smiled for a brief moment before standing. "Anna, I have to go." My voice was urgent. The only thing that entered my mind was getting her home safely. But too bad we were not near her house. Closer to the borderline, which was a stupid idea on my part. The idiotic idea didn't matter, what mattered was that Anna was as far away from the vampire as she could possibly be.

Her pained look deepened with the sound of my voice. I mentally kicked my ass before pulling her to her feet and onto my back. "I'll run you home." I whispered.

I heard her girly scream while she shifted to my back. Her smooth arms wrapped gently around my neck while my hand grabbed hold of her upper, upper thighs.

"I- I'm too heavy!" She whined trying to get off, but my hands tightened. "Shut up." I laughed and bounced her up and down before jogging off at a humanly speed. But even that impressed her. "How do you run so fast?"

Tilting me head I looked up at her. "Well I'm naturally fast," She nodded and rested her chin on my forehead. "Plus the fact that your weigh about 40 pounds helps."

"Shut up!" She mumbles the second I reach her doorstep. I smile to her before making sure she gets into her house and up to her bedroom.

Without another thought I sprinted for the trees. Shedding my clothes I smelled the air. The scent followed Anna and me…


	9. Eight

DOODE -

ive been really busy, i've been tryna finish my fashion show outfit, and then i had like a paper

for english and chem. so yeahhh, BUT i have good news. i've written a new edwardxoc story

thats right i've done the things people NEVER do. hahah - i hope you read it : ]]]

**Unknown**:

She was there, right there. I've missed her so much. More than I could have thought. It's been ten years since I saw Anna's face. Ten years since I've watched over her. I can't believe how much she's grown. From that little girl I'd pick up when she'd fall off the slide to a beautiful girl.

But that dog…He loved her. I knew he did. The way he looked at her. Followed her. My new family told me about him. Jacob Black. A _werewolf_. And they mentioned his "love" for her. I call it an obsession. I don't understand how she feels safe around him. He could turn any time and hurt my girl.

Gritting my teeth I leaped from the tree I was watching them in. He was holding her as she wept in his arms. I could hear their conversation clearly. He hadn't told her about him being a werewolf. Or her brother turning into one of those animals.

Then it's head spun to the side and he sniffed the air. I should have guess that mutt would sense me. I jumped from my spot just as he let her climb on his back and race her home…

The second she was inside he stripped, a wolf reappeared in his place. The fact that I had to get back home was obvious.

Carlisle was going to murder me…


	10. Nine

**DISCLAIMER **- I do NOT own Twilight. End of story.

A/N: I detest this chapter, and I'm embarresed by how it turned out. God, it awful, I might rewrite it. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**Jacob Black**:

_You smelt it too? _Embry's voice was strained. He knew _it_ was getting closer and closer. Just like I had known.

_Yeah, it's been following Anna. I smelled the exact scent when I was at her house a while ago. _I growled digging my paw into the ground to stop at a tree and smell it.

_Jacob, calm down. I'm thinking it saw us and made a run for it. _Quil didn't cheer me up. In fact in made me angrier. That bloodsucker wanted her. If he didn't he wouldn't be hanging around here.

_I don't think he's after Anna. _I growled at Sam before speeding away in search of it.

Nothing, the scent was fading with the rain. It was so frustrating. Thinking quickly I ran back to Anna's house. And strangely the smell was strong there. Very strong.

_Jacob I need to tell you something…_

Sam didn't need to go any further. His thoughts said it all. So, that new monster is a Cullen. I should have known. A normal bloodsucker would have at least made a move…

If he was following her but not doing anything could it mean he wanted to kill her? But then again _Edward _didn't kill Bella. He just stalked her like this one is. So that means they are doing the same exact…thing…

_Fuck._

**Annabelle Uley****:**

"Mom!" I shouted well after her and dad finished their latest tiff. They were fighting less since Sam had visited. But it still didn't relieve the tension. Luke was still in bed. But I heard something from his room while I walked passed it.

"Luke, we can't tell your mom just yet…" Dad voice was low and tense. I heard Luke sigh. But it didn't really sound like him. His voice was lower, much deeper and older sounding. Thinking over the deep tenor sound it couldn't be my brother.

I pressed my ear to the door and listened in. "Anna deserves to know what the hell is going on! She moved here when she never wanted to." That was Luke. Though the voice was so different I could tell that was my brother.

"Lucas," Dad's voice was low but then I heard a growl. It sounded like it was coming from Luke. "I can't be apart of this anymore. I'm telling Anna tonight. Whether you like it or not.

I didn't hear another word from dad because mom came around the corner snatching my arm. "Mom?" She didn't even answer but dragged me to the front door. She snatched her keys and jacket before spinning to me.

"Annabelle, I need you to do something for me." She looked at Luke's door then back to me. "We're going to see a doctor." Her eyes shifted around the room

"What doctor…mom, what are you-" She cut her off by throwing her coat in her face. "Anna." Her voice was cracking. "There isn't time for questions. We need to get there and get back. Got it?"

I nodded furiously. "Anna, I didn't want this to get this far. But I need answers." I just followed her mother into the car. Having no clue to what my mother meant but I sure as hell wasn't going to cross her in this instance.

She drove out of La Push in a hurry. Faster than she had driven in her life. She paid no mind to the speed limits. Or the amount of stop signs she sped passed.

After a good twenty minutes we arrived at a house on a hill, it wasn't the regular Forks home. It was gorgeous. There were huge windows and a modern looking vibe. I got out of the car after my mom quickly slammed the door and walked to the front door. I followed closely on her tail. What was she doing? Who were we seeing?

But my questions were answered when a handsome young man answered the door. "Oh, Clara. How nice to see you again." He smiled warmly stepping aside and letting us in.

I walked into the house apprehensively. How the hell does he know my mom?

"I'm so sorry to bother you Carlisle, especially during your son's wedding planning going on, but I just didn't know where to turn."

His gorgeous smile faltered. "What is it?"

My mom started crying. Like full out crying. In this strangers front room. I looked around helplessly, something caught my eye.

A boy, one of the most good looking boys I've ever seen in my life was staring at me intently from the top of the stairs. His eyes were a burning amber. He didn't look like he was breathing. The look was as if I would vanish if he made one move. He opened his mouth but a small woman came scampering down the stairs.

"Clara! Clara, honey, are you alright?" She asked grabbing my mother's shoulders and forcing her to calm down.

Someone else came into the room, but he stood by. His face was pained but then her calmed his features and at the same time my mom's actions soothe. She was finally able to get something coherent out. "It's my son. He's sick."

Carlisle nodded and without hesitation spoke. "Let's go to my office." With that he was gone. The boy on the stairs was now at the foot of them and was still staring. The woman was looking towards the direction my mom left in.

I was so confused. No, never mind. Confused? That's the understatement of the year.


End file.
